Bea Priestley
| birth_place = Harrogate, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = London, England | billed =Wellington, New Zealand | trainer = Travis Banks | debut = 23 January 2016 | retired = }} Beatrice Priestley (22 March 1996) is a British female professional wrestler better known by the abbreviated ring name Bea Priestley. She is currently signed to the recently formed promotion All Elite Wrestling. Before signing with All Elite Wrestling, Priestley is best known for her well-established work in promotions including Defiant Wrestling, PROGRESS Wrestling and World Wonder Ring Stardom. Priestley is a former one-time World Of Sport Wrestling Women's Champion, and a former two-time Defiant Women's Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years Priestley was trained by New Zealander Travis Banks and made her in-ring debut as early as January 2016. From there, Priestley quickly appeared in numerous promotions throughout the United Kingdom including International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Revolution Pro Wrestling, British Empire Wrestling, Ultimate Pro Wrestling and Over The Top Wrestling. By her second year, Priestley began wrestling internationally including working in promotions such as Australia's Melbourne City Wrestling and Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom. Defiant Wrestling (2016-present) Priestley debuted on 27 July 2016 in a match lost to Nixon Newell. The following day, Priestley defeated Newell in a rematch. Her first title match occurred as early as 24 August in a Last Woman Standing Match against Nixon Newell. Newell became the new Defiant Women's Champion. Priestley later met Newell in a title rematch on 1 December, but did not succeed in winning the Women's Championship. Priestley returned the following year. On 13 February 17, Priestley defeated Newell in a No Disqualification title rematch to become the new Defiant Women's Champion. However, by the time of Refuse To Lose, Priestley was once more challenging for the Women's Title held by Kay Lee Ray. Her final match of the year was on 12 December, where she competed for the No. Contendership. She lost the contendership match to Millie McKenzie. The following year on 17 June 2018 at Built To Destroy, Priestley challenged reigning Women's Champion Millie McKenzie. At the match's conclusion, Priestley won the title back to become the new Women's Champion for a second time. She successfully defended the Women's Championship two months later on 26 August at Stacked, defeating Zoe Lucas. Her final match of the year was on 16 December episode of Loaded. There, she wrestled a Gauntlet title match against Kanji, Kay Lee Ray, Lana Austin, Little Miss Roxxy and Millie McKenzie Priestly returned on 9 February 2019 at Unstoppable, where she defeated Lana Austin in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. PROGRESS Wrestling (2016-present) Priestley debuted on 13 March 2016 at PROGRESS ENDVR:15 in a match lost against Elizabeth. She ended her debut year on 11 December at PROGRESS Chapter 40, where she competed in the Natural Progression Series IV tournament. She was eliminated in the first round by Toni Storm. The following year, Priestley wrestled only three matches. Her first match of 2017 was on 7 March at PROGRESS Freedom's Road: Under The Dome, losing to Jinny. She returned three months later on 27 June for the Freedom's Road Tapings, during which she lost to Isla Dawn. On 13 December her third and final match of the year was with Laura Di Matteo in a tag match lost to the team of Candyfloss & Zoe Lucas. Priestley returned the following year on 10 January 2018 at Live At The Dome, where she lost a singles match against Millie McKenzie. A week later, her final match of the year was on 14 January at Chapter 61, where she teamed with Nina Samuels in a tag match lost to Charli Evans & Millie McKenzie. The following year, Priestley returned on 24 February 2019 at Chapter 84, where she lost a singles rematch to Millie McKenzie. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2016-present) Priestly first appeared on 14 October during the first show of the 2017 Stardom Goddesses Of Stardom Tag League event. There she teamed with Kelly Klein in defeating AZM & Starlight Kid. On 21 October at Stardom In Taipei City, Priestley wrestled in her first title match for SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship held by Toni Storm and for the World Of Stardom Championship. Priestley did not win either title on this occasion. On 19 November at Stardom Best Of The Goddesses, Priestley & Kelly Klein challenged reigning champions team Oedo Tai (Hana Kimura & Kagetsu) for the Goddesses Of Stardom Championship. Before the end of the year, Priestly won the 2017 Goddesses Of Stardom Tag League. The following year on 25 March during the fourth show of the 2018 Stardom Grows Up Stars event, Priestley and teammates Toni Storm & Xia Brookside challenged for the trios title known in Stardom as the Artist Of Stardom Championship held by team Queen's Quest (HZK, Io Shirai & Viper). On 31 March at Stardom Dream Slam, Priestley challenged reigning champion Io Shirai for the Wonder Of Stardom Championship. On 22 April at Stardom Rebirth, Priestley and Chardonnay under the team name Queen's Quest challenged team Oedo Tai (Hana Kimura & Kagetsu) for the Goddesses Of Stardom Championship. On 30 April, Priestley competed in the 2018 Stardom Cinderella Tournament. She advanced to the finals where she was defeated Momo Watanabe. During November, Priestley and Chardonnay competed in the 2018 Goddesses Of Stardom Tag League. They advanced to the finals where they were defeated by Momo Watanabe & Utami Hayashishita. On 5 January Priestley and teammates Utami Hayashishita & Viper won the 2019 Trios Tag Team Tournament. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) As of early 2019, it is reported Priestly is signed as part of the women's talent roster of the newly-formed All Elite Wrestling promotion. Personal life Beatrice Priestley is in a relationship with a professional wrestler William Charles, better known by his ring name Will Ospreay. Priestley studied at Kapiti College and at the Elite International School of Beauty and Spa Therapies in in New Zealand. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Fatality'' (Double Wristlock) **Rolling Cutter **Backpack Stunner **Curb Stomp **''Cheeky Nandos'' **''Flawless Victory'' (Diving Double Stomp) **Diving Legdrop **Regalplex **Japanese Ocean Suplex *'Tag teams and stables' **The Swords of Essex (WCPW) *'Nicknames' *'Entrance themes' **"I Feel Alive" (WCPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Defiant Wrestling' **Defiant Women's Championship (2 times) *'Fight Forever Wrestling' **Fight Forever Women's World Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #80 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #20 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **World Of Stardom Championship (1 time) **Goddesses Of Stardom Championship (1 time) with Jamie Hayter External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook #2 * Instagram * Twitter Category:1996 births Category:British wrestlers Category:English wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Impact Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni